


Snow Sculptures: A Winter Ficlet

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Definitely not canon compliant, F/M, Fluff, Snow, WinterShock - Freeform, everyone is happy, more like canon defiant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy and Bucky have some fun in the snow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Snow Sculptures: A Winter Ficlet

Snow Sculptures

Bucky was minding his own business, enjoying the warmth of a real fire on a cold snowy, December afternoon when the blissful silence was broken by the door slamming and an adorable red-cheeked figure burst in upon him.

“Bucky Babe!” she called out, shaking snow off her boots and approaching the sofa he’d claimed as his designated spot. 

“Cold gettin’ to ya, Doll?” He asked, smiling at her frosty appearance. Darcy Lewis loved snow and had been trying all afternoon to get him to join her outside. So far, he’d been able to resist her pleading, not being a big fan of snowy weather. He’d had enough cold to last him several lifetimes. 

Undeterred by his unmoving stance, She came right up to him and pressed cold lips to his forehead.

“They’re having a snowman building competition and everybody’s paired up except me,” she said, using her blue puppy dog eyes to full effect on him. “You wouldn’t want me to struggle with heavy snowmen sections all by myself out there, would you?”

Snowflakes fell off her eyelashes when she batted them imploringly and Bucky felt his resolve weakening. 

“I know you’re quite capable of outclassing them all by yourself, Darce,” he reminded her, trying to hold out against her very persuasive tone. “Didn’t you singlehandedly hold off Steve, Sam, and Nat for twenty minutes in that snowball fight I watched just now?” 

“Yeah, but my snowmen always fall over,” Darcy whined, rubbing her hands back and forth in front of the fire. “You’re so much better at stable construction. I’m a details woman. Pleeeeese. The faster we get it done, the faster I’ll join you back in the cabin.” 

She waggled her eyebrows at him and Bucky chuckled at her. Yeah, there was no way he was gonna resist longer. She was just too cute to hold out against. 

“Okay, doll,” he relented. “But you’ve gotta promise me your special hot cocoa afterwards.” 

Darcy beamed at him. “You betcha.” She went to the closet and started pulling out his winter gear and tossing it to him. 

“We’re gonna kick their butts!” she predicted boldly as Bucky donned coat, boots, hat, scarf, and gloves. “Sam’s been getting cocky lately. I didn’t think you’d want to miss a chance of besting him in a competition.”

“You’d be right about that,” Bucky muttered, holding the door open for her. “Let’s kick ass.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Darcy told him, bouncing happily through the snow, humming the Game of Thrones theme.

“Alright, everybody! Winter’s coming! Prepare to lose!” she yelled, pointing at Steve, Sam, Nat and Maria. 

“Ohhh, I”m sooooo scared,” Sam mocked, smirking obnoxiously. This caused Bucky’s competitive juices to really start flowing and he forgot about the cold in his eagerness to shut up Falcon. 

In the end, his nose was as red as his girlfriend’s and he was laughing hysterically at her snowy antics. They’d built a snowy version of Thor, complete with cape and faux hammer. She’d even added a pop tart box for good measure, imitating the god’s voice as she added details. “I like it. Another!” 

In the end, Steve and Natasha bested everyone with their astonishing Tony Stark snowman and Bucky admired his friend’s work with no little amusement.

“I’m totally sending him a pic,” Darcy declared, whipping out her phone. “He’ll love it. Make him wish he’d come with us instead of going to Hawaii instead.

Bucky thought that part was doubtful, but he just smiled and posed with their own creation. As long as she was happy (and Sam didn’t win) he was happy. 

“Thank you for helping out,” Darcy thanked him later over a steaming cup of cocoa. Her teeth were still chattering a bit and he had snuggled her up against him with a fleece blanket over them both. 

“It was kinda fun,” he admitted, very charmed by how pretty her blue eyes looked in the glow of the fireplace. “Sorry we didn’t win, though. I know you wanted it pretty bad.”

“I’ll get over it,” she shrugged after another sip of cocoa. “I underestimated Steve’s artistic skills. That’s on me. Besides, the best part was hearing you laugh. I love your laugh.” 

She looked at him with teary eyed affection and he leaned over to kiss her, the unspoken understanding of how much these moments meant to them expressed in their meeting of lips. 

He’d all but forgotten what laughter was until he met her and now she was making him laugh every day. 

“I love YOU, doll,” he murmured.


End file.
